The Oddest Pairing
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Iron Man is badly injured by Taskmaster, can Hulk defeat him? That's it. Story's better the review. For Writer's slash challenge, I hope you like it, writer! Also, if you don't like, then don't read. Simple!


The Oddest Pairing

As the Leader of the Avengers, Tony Stark was entitled to his own private room in the mansion. At least, he thought so. In addition, since it was his mansion, his team, his rules, no one questioned him. Which made it simple enough for him.

In front of the bathroom mirror, shaving cream poured onto the said hero's face. He grabbed his razor from the counter, and began to glide it down his chin. He did this for quite some time, until he heard the door behind him open.

He didn't need to look as Hulk entered. He continued to ignore him as the jade giant stepped in front of a urinal. He tried not to cringe, seeing that it was the one directly behind him. Which, unfortunately, he saw in the mirror.

"Do you really have to use that one? I can see you from the mirror!" He shouted, turning to the giant with some cream still on his face. He tried to sound as stern as possible, seeing that this was the Hulk. Moreover, he was the leader. He had to act like top dog, and show him who was boss.

"Actually I do," The giant grunted without turning around. A smug grin covered his face," It's the one closest to the door." In addition, Hulk was only trying to annoy him. Alternatively, so Tony thought.

Tony growled under his breath, with his razor in hand," Well can't you use another stall? There are plenty in here!" Outside, Tony felt like he was going to explode. Inside, he felt….something he couldn't describe. Like part of him **wanted **this. Like, part of him wanted Hulk.

He shook his head, trying to focus his attention. Particularly, not on his dick.

When Hulk was done, he made his way to the granite sink, and washed his hand," Well excuse me for needing top piss. Some of us don't have the balls you do, Stark."

Then, just as Tony was about to reprimand him further, the mansion systems went off. He sighed in frustration as he quickly finished shaving. While Hulk, whom he was still angered with, stomped out of the bathroom.

"Jarvis, what's happening?" He commanded, racing out of the bathroom and towards the armory as fast as he could. He grew further impatient as the memory of Hulk, which was now imprinted in his mind, flashed anew. He tried not to blush as he thought of the jade giant with his pants undone.

_There appears to be a super villain in downtown New York._

"Who is it?" The infatuated hero exclaimed as he put on his black under suit. He tried not to think of how angry Pepper would be when she found out he hadn't used her filing system like the one she had asked.

_The Taskmaster_

"On our way!" He put on his armor as quickly as he could and flew out of the opening of the mansion," What other Avengers are there?"

_Presently, only Hulk sir_

"Damn," He muttered as he flew away from the mansion. He watched as Hulk jumped away, hoping against hope that he would be okay.

As Hulk jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he thought about Tony. How his slick black hair ran smoothly over his face. How the shaving cream accented his jaw line, his chest heaving with anger, his lips-

He tried to drown that thought. Discourage it. But that proved difficult. Especially since, he felt something for his leader. Even though he couldn't place it, he felt something. He had never felt his way before, not for anyone.

His cheeks, green as they were, felt hot. And they probably turned some mixture of red and green. But he didn't care right now. Right now, his main job was to focus on defeating the Taskmaster. Whoever he was. Whoever he was, he was getting smashed.

When Tony finally reached the crime scene, he figured he was too late. Everything on the street looked like it had been sifted through. Almost like, he was looking for something.

The billionaire made a mental note of that, and continued looking. So far, the only other thing he saw was a giant whole in the wall of the nearest building. He sighed, and went to investigate.

As he neared the building, he peeked inside. He saw nothing but a ransacked looking pastry shop, and some random pastries around the room. He was curious as to why this person was so interested in pastries, when he heard a slashing around behind him.

"Hello Iron Man," Greeted a masculine voice. The voice itself sounded quite gruff, almost old. The said hero turned to face his adversary, who then sheathed his sword. The man himself looked quite interesting. He sported a costume that was mostly blue, with a gray utility belt where his sword was sheathed," I was wondering when you'd get here."

The hero gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He was tempted to growl, but wanted to save his strength so he could kick this man's ass properly," Taskmaster."

The said villain smiled evilly as he unsheathed his sword, and slashed it in the air. He smiled and nodded," Shall we?"

Tony was suddenly furious. And for no good reason. But he had a reason. Taskmaster was causing some kind of trouble, and he would get to the bottom of it," What are you doing here? What do you want?"

For a moment, there was silence. Then, as if forced, the said villain laughed," Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked charging towards the hero.

Tony continued to grit his teeth as he charged towards the villain.

Finally, Hulk had reached the scene of the crime. He could tell. He could tell because the buildings around him looked like a person had been thrown through them. That was because someone had. Someone named Tony Stark, which he now realized that he was deeply infatuated with.

Suddenly, Banner appeared beside him.

"So what are you going to do? How are you going to find Tony?" He asked ever the ignorant one. Sometimes he just wished he had this body all to himself, just so he wouldn't have to hear Banner.

Just as he was about to respond, he heard a man scream. He watched as Tony was thrown through the building adjacent to him. Tony was thrown, by none other than Taskmaster. He growled under his breath as Iron Man landed in a pastry shop.

Taskmaster turned his attention to Hulk, who had stood there watching the villain throw his friend. No, it wasn't just his friend. It was someone he cared about.

"Hello Hulk," He greeted with a heinous grin on his face as he sheathed his sword. Anger filled the beast as he looked down at Tony, who had several dents in his armor. Those dents, as little as they were, revealed several cuts and bruises," We finally meet."

Both turned to look at the said fallen hero, who was attempting to get up. The villain laughed a murderous laugh. Which only fueled Hulk's rage. He looked away from his friend, whom he felt more than friends with.

"What have you done to Stark?" He grunted, hoping that the villain answered something stupid enough to be smashed. He waited.

"Him? He was nothing. He could not withstand my sword. So I pierced him a couple times," Taskmaster said and as he did, Hulk moved closer towards the master. And as he put his hands up to defend himself, the Hulk's grim face turned to a smile.

But was this man good enough to be smashed just yet? He glanced back towards Stark, who was still attempting to get up. With all those injuries, he wouldn't have much energy left. Hulk glanced back towards the master. No. He decided he wasn't going to smash him. Just flick him like the jackass he was.

"See you later bitchitator," He grunted swinging back his larger than life hand and then swinging it back towards Taskmaster. The Taskmaster, who was slightly surprised by this action, flew straight up into the air and above several buildings before he flew out of sight.

Once Hulk knew he was a good distance away, he went to check on Tony. He didn't have to get very far to see that he was doing much better. Thankfully.

The billionaire smiled, painfully, up at Hulk. Hulk smiled down at his leader and helped him up as carefully as he could.

"He got away," Tony, breathed as he cracked the muscles that weren't too damaged from his fight with Taskmaster. He almost tried to fly away, but his injuries got the best of him," We have to go after him damn it!"

He grunted in pain and Hulk helped him to lean back," Not yet. We'll get him. Eventually. But first, we have to take you to a hospital." And with that, Hulk picked up the injured hero and jumped onto the nearest rooftop.

The End

**Me: So, that was my crappy attempt at a slash pairing. The pairing, of course, was for the Misgiving Writer's challenge topic called **_**Slash. **_**I hope you like it Writer!**

**I also want to let you fans know that I will do more with slash, so don't be surprised if you see more slash!**

**I also want to give a big shout out to Sterling/Raven, who share the account the Sterling Rave, and wish **_**both **_**of them good luck on their future fics!**

**I have one more announcement before I sign off. Ever since October 20, I have a boyfriend. Now I know what you people from the forum are thinking. Why in the Norse Gods are you bragging about him in one of your fics? He's a frickin' boy!**

**Well he's not just that. You see, when I was in seventh grade, I **_**dated **_**my first boy. But we really didn't go out or anything. Well, that boy eventually moved, so we kind of **_**broke up.**_** And ever since then, I've been kind of hung up on that boy.**

**What I'm trying to say is, I think this new boyfriend will help me move on with my life. So, I'm pretty happy about it. So **_**please **_**don't be cross with me if you don't see a new story/chapter posted weekly.**

**That was all. And **_**PLEASE **_**review!**


End file.
